Solar Amplifier
| icon = | itemID = | collection = | rarity = Common | item type = Artifact | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = | integrates = 1 | Cannot Delete = | value = | Selling Price = 0 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = | description = Unique Equip Recommended for: Damage (Superpowers) Devastating Pulsar Amplify your Heat Vision, granting the following upgrades: * +10% eye beam damage * Your eye beams overheat and explode, damaging enemies near your traget * Burns enemies near your target, making them vulnerable to burning effects * Installs Empowered Channeling Tactical Mod Upcoming Rank Bonuses: (20) +Health Stat, 1% Might (40) +Power Stat, 2% Health (60) 1% Health (80) 3% Might, 1% Power (80) Devastating Pulsar (1) (100) 2% Health (120) 4% Might, 2% Power (120) Devastating Pulsar (2) (140) 3% Health (160) 5% Might, 3% Power (160) Devastating Pulsar (3) (180) 4% Health (200) Devastating Pulsar (4) This device converts and magnifies the rays of our yellow sun to boost Kryptonian heat vision to that of a neutron star. As the Solar amplifier is powered, the emissive rays projected will take on a "blue" hot appearance and increase in intensity. Artifact, Kryptonian | quote = }} Solar Amplifier is an artifact recommended for the Damage (Superpowers) role. Obtained from *Oracle (via mail) after opening 5 Kryptonian Time Capsules * Calculator (via mail) after opening 5 Kryptonian Time Capsules The item is also available from the Rewards from Time and Space vendor for 75 Quarks, or 25 if the Starstruck feat has already been completed. Feats *Like a Star: Fortify the Solar Amplifier to Rank 20 (25 points) Trivia *It's the only artifact to affect only one ability, namely Heat Vision. *The last ability in the Devastating Pulsar's description becomes active at rank 200, the second to last at rank 160, the second one at rank 120. *As the artifact is upgraded over time it changes its rarity, ranks 0 to 39 have common, ranks 40 to 79 uncommon, ranks 80 to 119 rare, ranks 120 to 159 epic and rank 160 legendary rarity. *In real life, a pulsar is a neutron star that emits powerful "pulses" of electromagnetic radiation, generally so energetic very few pulsars are detectable in visible light. The Crab Pulsar, central star of the famous Crab Nebula, is one example of an optical pulsar. Gallery Icon Solar Amplifier (Base).png|Rank 0-19 Icon Solar Amplifier (020).png|Rank 20-39 Icon Solar Amplifier (040).png|Rank 40-59 Icon Solar Amplifier (060).png|Rank 60-79 Icon Solar Amplifier (080).png|Rank 80-99 Icon Solar Amplifier (100).png|Rank 100-119 Icon Solar Amplifier (120).png|Rank 120-139 Icon Solar Amplifier (140).png|Rank 140-159 Icon Solar Amplifier (160).png|Rank 160-179 Icon Solar Amplifier (180).png|Rank 180-199 Icon Solar Amplifier (200).png|Rank 200 Blue_heat_vision.png|A player using the amplified Heat Vision See also *Amulet of Rao *Bottled City Soder Category:Artifacts Category:Time Capsule